


One Day We Will

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: When work sucks and life sucks but at least you can come home to something good. That, is Seongwoo to Sungwoon.





	One Day We Will

**Author's Note:**

> For my wife :)

“Ugh.”

 

The door slams shut behind Sungwoon and he carelessly chucks his shoes off in whichever direction they’re pointing in. 

 

“Welcome home!” Seongwoo greets from the couch where his smelly and worn out feet are propped up on the coffee table in the living room. He’s still in his work clothes which means he didn’t get home too long ago.

 

“Work is shit. I should have dated someone rich.” Sungwoon mumbles, trudging to the refrigerator for a can of soda to bring him back to life.

 

“Another day in paradise, huh?” Seongwoo asks ignoring Sungwoon’s harmless jabs at their relationship. He opens the camera app on his phone and starts fluffing up his limp hair. The humidity outside never lets his hair live to it’s full potential.

 

“Do you know how many times I thought about quitting and just running away with you?”

 

Sungwoon plops down next to Seongwoo on their overcrowded couch, because Seongwoo loves decorative pillows too much, and takes a huge sip from his Coke can. Seongwoo’s reflection smiles back at him through the camera and he aims his phone so he can catch Sungwoon in the frame too.

 

“Hyung.”

 

The shutter goes off on Seongwoo who’s sporting a smirk, and Sungwoon who’s glaring into the camera with the soda can resting against his thigh.

 

“You look so grumpy.” Seongwoo laughs. He drops his phone into the couch to be found later and leans so close to Sungwoon his bony shoulder is pressed against his. “At least you’re home now.”

 

“With you and your stinky feet?” Sungwoon smirks and eyes Seongwoo’s striped green socks.

 

Seongwoo wrinkles his nose at him and exhales through his nose like a horse. “No, with you and your stinky attitude.”

 

Giddy laughter pours out of the smaller man that only serves to make Seongwoo scrunch his face more in playful irritability.

 

“One day I’ll earn enough so you don’t have to work.” Seongwoo says out of nowhere. Sungwoon turns to him and traces the same three stars that he stares at before he falls asleep every night. “You won’t have to suffer in silence because of your jerkoff boss. I’ll buy his store and then fire him while I’m at it.”

 

There’s seriousness in Seongwoo’s usually tongue in cheek demeanor as he looks to his left into Sungwoon’s eyes.

 

“One day I’ll earn enough and you‘ll have your hot tub jacuzzi to sit in all day until you become a prune.” Sungwoon counter-responds.

 

The corner of Seongwoo’s mouth threatens to lift up but he controls it with a subtle purse of his lips. Sungwoon catches it however and let’s his gaze hover on the younger’s thin lips.

 

“One day I’ll earn enough for your Mercedes Benz and you’ll get to drive me around while I sing loudly with the radio.”

 

Sungwoon is the first to crack. The glint in his eye turns into a wistful smile.

 

“I would love that.” He says clutching Seongwoo’s slender fingers.

 

The reality is that they’re far from a life of comfort and luxury. One where they can mindlessly dote on one another and leave behind their day jobs.

 

Seongwoo outlines the contours of Sungwoon’s face, admiring his pretty almond eyes that glimmer when he’s happy.

 

“Until then,” He says rubbing his thumb across Sungwoon’s hand. “We’re stuck with each other in this dump where you’ll have to watch me scroll through Instagram sadly every night because I’m bitter and jealous of other people’s lives.”

 

Of all that could have been said to comfort him, Sungwoon says, “With your smelly feet.”

 

Seongwoo rips his hand away tenaciously and plucks the soda can right out of Sungwoon’s grip. Sungwoon is sure he is going to walk away with his drink so he makes himself comfortable without it, resting his head on the backrest. Within seconds though there’s complete and utter warmth on his mouth as Seongwoo kisses him. Sungwoon has his hand mid air and ready to thread through the back of Seongwoo’s hair when the younger man abruptly pulls away. There’s a spaced out look on Sungwoon’s face and Seongwoo takes quite a satisfaction in having that effect on him.

 

“You love my smelly feet.” Seongwoo says convincingly. “You love living with me in this dump with our sucky jobs and mediocre microwave that takes twice as long to heat things up. You wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

And honestly, that’s not really the truth. Sungwoon would change it all if he could. So would Seongwoo but _this_ , all of it, makes them who they are. And who they are takes pride in thinking about a cooler future while they suffer though it together.

 

Sungwoon glances at the television that’s playing Animal Planet in the background and then adjusts his sight to his own personal squirrel.

 

“I don’t love any of that.” He says truthfully. “But I love you... so.”

 

Seongwoo stares at him for a minute straight. It makes Sungwoon want to blow wind into his eye. Then Seongwoo presses his hand against Sungwoon’s forehead.

 

“Are you feeling alright? You said you love me? _You_?” 

 

Now it’s Sungwoon’s turn to push Seongwoo’s hand away from him. Seongwoo lets out big fat _ha ha ha_ ’s to tease Sungwoon but ends up embracing him with all the energy he has left.

 

“One day we will,” Sungwoon whispers into the universe. “One day we will.”


End file.
